Minions
by Mr boaty mcboatface
Summary: "I'm mean but with love."


**30 Day OTP Challenge  
** **Day 3:** Watching a movie  
 **Ship:** Rin/Miku  
 **Summary:** "I'm mean but with _love_."

Hey welcome back to the 4 Month OTP Challenge because the last time I wrote for it was nearly four months ago hahaHAHAHhaha

I mean I did say it wouldn't be a 30 day challenge because I Suck, to no one's surprise, and even if I do complete it, there's just no chance it would even be _close_ to 30 days. I'm honestly so useless with my hobbies I might as well just rename myself Mr useless mcuselessface.

anyway the reason I Died with the challenge was because a) day 3's prompt in particular I couldn't figure out any ideas for, and b) Uni Had Me Dying, and c) I'm still dying and I don't think I'm ever going to recover from last semester. or last year. or just from like, the last 19 years of my life. fuck,

Good News, I've been released from prison/university for Two Months before I go on exchange so perhaps I'll write like two more things for this before getting stuck again and falling off the face of this planet. haha im so bored and sad.

as for this prompt in particular: I just wanted to get it done and somehow minions ended up... making it worse than it already is, if that's even possible. I wrote it in like half an hour or something. like I do with most of the stuff I throw on here because :,) i'm a horrible person. i did proof read it tho so An Attempt Was Made.

* * *

 **Minions**

•

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I'm late," Miku gushed as she stumbled towards her girlfriend, Rin, who was staring vacantly into space near the cinema entrance.

Rin huffed, rolling her eyes. "Can't you be early for once?"

"I said I was _sorry_ ," she cried, leaning in to peck Rin on the cheek. "You know I just don't have the fairy for being on time."

"You would be on time if you didn't spend so much time doing your makeup, you know," her girlfriend chastised, poking at her cheek. "Now you make _me_ feel bad because I didn't put any effort into my appearance."

She gestured to her plain face and hairstyle - the look she always opted for whenever required to leave the vicinity of her house.

Miku pouted. "But I'm so ugly."

"Um, excuse me, Miss Twinkle Tails. You are _not_ ugly," Rin said, nudging her side with her elbow. "You're beautiful with or without makeup. And it's not like I've never seen you bare-faced before."

"My eyes are so small and ugly, and my nose looks like a potato."

Rin just sighed and closed her eyes, defeated. It was an argument she'd never win - Miku was just too stubborn.

They'd walked over to the ticket machine in the midst of their argument, and now she was paying and printing their tickets. "Well, we missed Spiderman, so I guess we'll have to watch that movie with minions…"

"What? _No._ Please. _Anything_ but the _minion_ movies," Miku cried, grabbing Rin by the shoulders. She paused when she saw the smirk on her face. "What?"

" _Anything but the minion movies_ ," her girlfriend mocked, handing her a ticket. "You sound like I'm torturing you."

Miku glanced down at the ticket, reading _Spiderman_. She breathed a sigh of relief, before turning back to Rin to hit her playfully on the shoulder. "Don't trick me like that!"

Rin grinned, linking her arm with Miku's. "You're just so gullible, I can't help it," she said.

"Meanie."

"I'm mean but with _love_."

After grabbing some snacks from the cinema snack bar, they slipped into the theatre and took seats near the back entrance. Thankfully, the ads were still rolling, so the movie hadn't started yet.

Coincidentally, much to the couple's demise, an ad featuring minions happened to be playing.

As Rin found Miku's hand in the darkness, Miku turned to her with glistening eyes and said, "Don't you think Len would suit a minion outfit?"

"I think I just nearly vomited in my mouth, Miku."

"Huh. Well, _I_ think he would."

A moment of silence passed, before Rin muttered, "Say that again and I'll break up with you."

* * *

whew what a cum back

if i get 100 reviews, a girlfriend, and become president of america, I'll write rin/len/miku smut with them dressed in minion-themed lingerie using minion-themed sex toys, with My Whopping 0 Experience.

 **edit:** I noticed 1 fatal grammatical error so I Fixed that also why are people reviewing my dumb stories aaaaaaaa


End file.
